terestrahlfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:37: New Horizons
The group met with Director of Intelligence Edith Harper at the Drunken Squire pub, where they found her accompanied by the unique "Little Guy" who had been recently granted a letter of marque and permission from Librennian Intelligence to travel with the party, armed with a rifle and the service of an Air Force gryphon mount. That said, Harper's request for the party was altogether more personal, as she was asking them to investigate the connection between Genbu and her daughter, and try to find some way of guaranteeing Dan's safety one way or another. The open-ended nature of the request meant that time would likely not be a concern, freeing the party to consider other options. Lin, in a flash of insight, recalled that they had yet to deliver Piano Jack's phylactery back to him, and arranged contact through Kamome. The reclusive pianist thus received the other half of his soul back in his possession, and surprised the party somewhat by dispelling and destroying it soon after doing so, expressing a desire to be free of the control of another and live only one life more comparable to that of his fellow musicians in the band. Though he seemed mildly irritated at the wait, he offered to travel with the group and provide musical accompaniment for their next journey, and thereafter when it suited both parties, free of charge. The group also took the opportunity to request a trip to Freedom's Light to see the exact nature of the superweapon protecting Librem. They cited a concern that it may have been property of Hafuujou at one time, but their own curiosity was also a significant factor. They were accompanied by Raphael Illustro of Librennian Magic Research, who claimed that the Lighthouse was like his old home. The party, reaching the aerie, were confronted with the sight of giant draconic scale embedded in the foundation, giving off an aura of life and growing lesser draconic humanoids, as well as plants and animals, beneath its surface. Raphael explained that it could be communicated with to a mild extent, and that it seemed concerned only with producing life and protecting Librem with its immense power, suggesting that it may be a physical portion of the draconic god of society Seiryu. This interpretation was somewhat at odds with the Lighthouse's propensity for destroying its opposition, but the exact nature of the scale is still beyond the understanding of Librem, and as such any information concerning its true nature would be significant to everyone in Librem. The party also met Raphael's younger brother Lucien atop the lighthouse, where it became apparent that Raphael's cheerful and slightly airheaded nature was not his alone. The party then decided that they might pursue the truth concerning Lin's sifu back to the continent of Zhou, and opted to say their goodbyes to Librem for the time being. Before doing so, however, they went to see Dan Harper about her mother's request, and Dan assured them that she would be fine in the interim. That said, she did mention that given the group's familiarity with the mysterious force called Pandemonium, she opted to offer them a binder of notes and information that the disappeared Gabe collected from investigations past, indicating that a cult of Pandemonium worshipers reportedly existed, or may as yet exist, somewhere in this world. Satisfied with their progress, the group prepared the long-waiting Meridian Cross for departure by taking on a small skeleton crew, the musical group Piano Jack, and one more passenger in the form of Rennick Lexington, who took it upon himself to do some soul searching somewhere outside of Librem. With a two week journey ahead, the group prepared themselves to see a new land... The rewards for the last session are as follows: *+500 exp each for witnessing the miraculous object atop Freedom's Light. More may be forthcoming pending research into its mystery.